


Seasons in the sun

by FantasyChic



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Tags will be added after each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyChic/pseuds/FantasyChic
Summary: Seasons in the Sun short drabbles involving characters from the fandoms tagged. I don't own anything. Westlife version. Everything is AU unless otherwise stated.





	Seasons in the sun

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS If you did not read Blood Of Olympus  
> Leo dies, Piper mourns and starts to slowly resent that which she once loved. Slight Jason bashing. I used to like Piper in TLH but ever since then Jason turned her boring.

**_Piper_** remembered all those times that they had run to the Argo II to get away from all the monsters or crazy deities that were chasing them. She remembered how she had gone to **_Jason_** afterwards and let herself get lost in his eyes. How she had been annoyed when anyone had interrupted them. How she had scoffed at _**Leo**_ **** ** _'s_**  jokes. How she had not even tried to give her best friend some advice to get over  ** _Hazel_** , when he had asked.

"Shove off!" Was her reply, but Leo being Leo had said nothing. What an awful friend she had turned out to be. Piper remembered after the one millionth attack that day by Harpies and Storm Spirits. 

"It's all your fault! Valdez. If you hadn't blown up that parking lot, they would off been here all of them. But you had to blow up the fucking lot!"  ** _Nico_** had stared at her in discuss, Jason had tried to calm her. 

  


"OK, listen up brats. This is Leo Valdez. He burned his own mother down so you bes not mess wit him" A shy ten year old peeked out from **_Mr. Hedge,_** Piper and  ** _Dylan_** scoffed that scrawny kid **.** __They cornered him after Hedge left, and Piper will never forget what Leo had said what had finally kicked of their friendship.

"I can take all of you" The kid had said it without the slightest quiver to his voice and held himself with such confidence that Piper was scared for the first time in her life. The crazy light in his eyes helped too.

From that day on, they had become friends, the friendship only grew. They had been a dream team, Piper left Dylan's crew and started hanging with Valdez more. With Piper's then unknown Charm speak and with Leo's crazy eyes and resource fullness they soon ruled the Wilderness school. 


End file.
